1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twilight delay apparatus for maintaining lights in a lit state for a predetermined time when a driver gets off a vehicle etc. at night and the like.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a so-called daytime running light (DTRL) for automatically lighting right and left head lamps by switching them to a series connection even in the daytime as an engine starts is legally compelled for vehicles etc. in such areas as, for example, Canada, Northern Europe, Great Britain and the like where even the daytime is in a twilight state by the effect of the midnight sun.
On the other hand, although a driver usually puts off head lamps when he gets off a vehicle, there is pointed out that, in countries and regions where the public order is not so good, there is a tendency that many crimes are committed when the driver leaves the vehicle in a completely dark state at night. As to this point, an apparatus called twilight delay is being put into practical use to prevent a complete dark state by lighting the head lamps for a predetermined time such as, for example, for two to three minutes by a timer even after a light switch is turned off.
However, in a conventional twilight delay apparatus, since right and left head lamps are continuously lit by a timer for a predetermined time in the same state as they are usually lit, a battery is made dead by the lighting due to a great current consumption, and it required a complicated wiring, which is liable to cause an increase of ratio of malfunctions and troubles.